


【带卡】西绪弗斯的情人

by Mr_electrotherapist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_electrotherapist/pseuds/Mr_electrotherapist





	【带卡】西绪弗斯的情人

我的性欲总在雨夜格外强烈。

夜色越是深沉，我的大脑便会愈加清醒；雨水越是冰冷，我的身体便会愈加燥热。我听说在远离火之国的西方大陆有着这样的传说：一个被诅咒的怪物，平日里是再平凡不过的普通人，却会在每个月圆之夜会化身为狼。我想，我或许也是被诅咒了的。某个看不见的神明诅咒了我和我的朋友，性欲让我们的关系变得畸形，病态，但我既不愿改变它，更无法放弃它。

一切还得从半年前说起，那也是一个雨夜，比我经历过的所有夜晚都更为冰冷，漫长。我好像睡得很深，也好像很浅。深是因为整个夜晚我都在不断地做梦——没有新意的梦，就像走马观花般把我过去的三十年又活了一遍；浅是因为我似乎随时都会醒来，梦和真实也因此界限模糊。

很快我醒了，一道白惨惨的闪电照亮我的房间，我看见了那个就站在床头的男人：他一动不动，浑身是血，仿佛刚从死人堆里爬出来的亡灵。若不是那只曾经属于我，又被我赠与他了的左眼，我甚至认不出来那是卡卡西。

我被他吓坏了，赶紧从床上弹起来去抱住他。他穿着暗部的制服，皮肤冷得不像活人。我慌忙在他身上来回摸了好几遍，确定真的没有任何伤口，这才终于放心了下来——那些血没有一滴是他的。我大概可以想象发生了什么：卡卡西三天前去出任务，本就该在今日回来。我想那定是场九死一生的恶战，他或许杀了很多人，疯狂的杀戮让他成了现在这副麻木样子。我可以理解这种感觉，只要亲手杀过人都知道那不是什么令人舒服的记忆，这也是为什么我一直劝他不要继续呆在暗部。但是他没有同意。我马上就要接任火影了，卡卡西说我需要一个臂膀，一个绝对效忠的刽子手。

我把他推进了浴室，又给他准备了干净毛巾。这个时候没有比洗个热水澡，再换上干净衣服睡一觉更适合他的了。过一会儿他从浴室里出来，看上去确实好多了：至少脸上有了一点血色，神情也不再那么僵硬。卡卡西只穿了件浴袍，衣带也系得松松垮垮。我没留意，心不在焉地去柜子里给他翻衣服，又找多余的枕头被褥，他却拉住了我，让我先停下。

“带土，”他看着我，从握我的手腕变成了直接与我十指相交，拇指一遍又一遍地摩挲我食指的第三指节。我因为他忽然的亲昵行为而呆愣。他是我这一生唯一的挚友，我们关系一直很近，但这样的身体接触似乎已经超过朋友的范畴。

“我想跟你做，可以吗？”

我承认我一直是单身，但三十一岁的男人又怎么可能对性一无所知。我被他的要求惊得说不出话来，但又不敢表现出什么过激的情绪——卡卡西今晚看起来不太对劲，在没有弄清楚他遭遇了什么之前，我不想去刺激他。于是我只好选择装傻，并在内心祈祷或许真的是我误解了他的言辞。

“做……做什么？”  
“当然是做爱。”

这下我没有办法再回避了。他直直地盯着我看，脸上没有任何的羞赧之色。我只能支吾着问他是不是中了什么幻术，或者被下药了。如果有需要我可以帮他，这个没关系。

“没有。”  
他很直白地答道，“我只是想和你做。你插我，或者我插你都可以，你来选。”

我彻底无话可说了。卡卡西没有等我下一步反应，就自己脱掉了身上的浴袍，光溜溜地向我走来。他身材瘦长，骨肉匀称，皮肤白得像案板上剥了皮的鱼。我感到头脑烧得慌，直接失去了对身体的控制权。卡卡西拉着我，把我带着坐上了床。直到他要开始脱我的衣服，我才终于回过神来。

“怎么了？你不想做？”  
见我扣住了他的腕子，卡卡西动作停下来，“如果不愿意那就算了，不用勉强。”

“……不是，关键，这大晚上的我家里也没有那个……”  
他看了我一眼，很体贴地没有逼我继续说下去。  
“没关系，”卡卡西轻声说，“你可以插我，我不介意你不带套。”

 

他以一种我无法理解的眼神看我，那既带有无机质般的麻木，又隐约透着十足人类的悲伤情意。  
可以吗？  
他又问了一次，好像是在请求我。那时我竟分不清自己是被蛊惑了，还是怜悯的情绪站了上风。我由着他拉着我，带着我，把我推倒在了床上。他脱下我的裤子，半骑在我身上，把我方才已是半勃起的阴茎含进嘴里。等我彻底硬起来，他便一只手摁着我的胸膛，另一只手掰开自己的屁股，直接坐在了我的东西上面。

快感激得我牙齿都在打颤。卡卡西的后面温热，湿润，紧密而柔软地包裹着我的阳具。熟练的姿势与令人舒适的身体都昭示着他绝不是第一次。而我甚至来不及细想，阴茎被摩擦的刺激就让我再无他念，只得甘心做了性欲的奴仆。

卡卡西扶着自己的腰，一下下地在我身上扭动。他长而线条流畅的脖子高高仰着，喉结随喘息滑动，像个浪荡的婊子，又像一只纯洁的待宰的羊。我们交合的地方传来越发黏腻的水声，裹着我的肉也开始收紧。他好像很痛苦，眉头紧锁，但喉咙里低沉的呻吟却又似乎欢愉得上了天。很快，卡卡西陡地发出一声拔高音调的呜咽，他整个人都颤抖了一下，接着就倒在了我的胸口。

我那被欲望勾离的魂魄这才回到了肉体。我夺回了身体的控制权，却顿时手脚都不知该怎么摆了。卡，卡卡西，我紧张又尴尬地叫着他的名字，你先下来，先从我身上下来。

他脸贴在我左胸口心脏的位置，闭着眼睛，似乎听不到我说话一般。我见他不动作，又着急急推了他一下。卡卡西这才缓缓坐起，他看着我，好像能够透过身体看穿我的灵魂。

“没关系，想射就射在里面好了。”

他轻轻说道，随后又开始上下动作了起来。卡卡西刚高潮过，整个人都软绵绵地，连扭腰的幅度都比方才小了许多。此时我已经到了欲望的边缘，哪怕是再多一分的快感，都立马刺激得我缴了械。我下意识伸手握住了他的腰，把他狠狠往我身上摁，好让我的阳具能够整个被吃进去。或许是进得太深的缘故，卡卡西又不稳地颤抖了一下。我连忙扶住他的身子，让他靠在我手臂上，免得又倒下去。

窗外电闪雷鸣，雨下得更加凶猛。在这个仿佛没有尽头的黑夜里，我在他的身体内射精。那之后我抱着他，让他躺在我的颈窝里。他看上去很累，却小动作意外地多，一刻不停地用手指摩挲我的眼睛，脸颊，嘴唇上的疤。我们就好像情人一样，静静享受着事后的相拥。那天起我才开始明白，性欲与我曾经夜里的自慰，早起的晨勃是完全不同的东西。与生理欲望与肉体饥渴不一样，那是一种更深刻而灵魂的东西，一旦开启就不可能倒退。我那时就隐约知道：这是诅咒的开端，是拉开潘多拉魔盒的一刹。我们之间的畸形关系由此拉开序幕，之后我会变得愈发疯狂，愈发地不像自己。请你原谅我，我的朋友，那绝非我的本意，我是被诅咒了的。

我摁住他的手，反客为主地把他压在身下。我们又做了一次。

 

每一个地方都有它的秘密，火之国也不例外。继任大典的前天晚上，上一任火影，也是我的老师水门把我单独叫到了他的办公室。他嘱咐我之后务必要派人看守好木叶的禁忌之地，千万不能让人接近。

在村子西方的边缘有一片山脉名叫神威岳，植被茂盛，密不透光，远远望去好像蒙在一片深色的雾里。一直以来，木叶的居民们都知道那是绝对的禁忌，不可谈论，更不可靠近，却从没有人清楚为何它会成为禁地。有人说那是古代大战后的埋尸场，每块石头下都是冤魂与怨灵；也有人说山上封印着千年恶鬼，以人肉为食，人血为饮。水门告诉我，当他成为火影时也曾对此好奇过，然而高层们只是警告他，那里藏着的秘密足以破坏整个国度。神威岳的故事代代相传，偶尔会有一两个不怕死的试图进去，而那些人不是就此失踪了，就是回来后成了疯子。

我点点头答应，向水门承诺我定会看守好它，决不让任何人靠近。

 

往后的日子平淡无奇。我顺利接任成为了第五代火影，而我的挚友卡卡西则成为了新一任的暗部队长，我的左膀右臂，贴身护卫。授任仪式那天他带领着暗部众人跪在我面前，念着早已写好的效忠宣词。按照仪式，我要上前去握住他的手让他起来。我们目光对视，肉体相接，那一刻我想的不是成为火影的无限荣光与我们过命的兄弟情，而是某个黑暗的雨夜——他握着我的手，缠绵地勾住我的每一个指节，他在我耳廓边喘息，屁股吞下我的阳具，我把精液射进了他的体内。

那之后的每个雨夜我都无法入眠。性欲让我毫无睡意，我却清楚的知道打手枪不会有用。我开始幻想，就和上次一样，卡卡西会忽然站在我的床头，我把他剥光，结束后我们再一起入眠。但是那之后他再没有出现过，与我也只是普通朋友与上下属的样子，我几乎要怀疑那一切是否真的只是一场梦。卡卡西不旦再没跟我提过性的事情，甚至对我是有些冷淡的。我感到些许苦楚，却也只是说服自己卡卡西是在为那天的事尴尬，才会故意躲着我。

我以为生活就将至此回到正轨，我们早晚会再度成为毫无芥蒂的手足兄弟。然而我错了，雨夜在我的身体里埋下了疯狂的种子，我的疯病只会日益增长。又何止是我一个？卡卡西，我，我们都是被诅咒了的。直到后来我才知道，原来我们第一次做爱的那个夜晚，那天卡卡西是从神威岳回来的：他是唯一一个从那片禁地活着出来，却没有发疯的人——如果你认为他没有发疯的话。

开始有人有意无意地提醒我，让我小心身边亲近的人。我最初并没有放在心上，只当那是一句对新任火影的普通谏言。直到高层的人亲自找到我，让我仔细调查，解释卡卡西最近的行踪，我才意识到事情不对。高层的人告诉我，从半年前开始，卡卡西就好几次无故缺席暗部的会议。根的探子也曾看见过他在夜里往村子的边缘去——他们确信卡卡西去了神威岳。

我想我有必要和他好好谈谈。我不相信高层说的那些，什么卡卡西有叛国通敌的嫌疑之类的，他不可能做出这种事，更不可能背叛身为火影的我。但我要弄清楚，他三番五次违反村里的规定往禁地去究竟是做什么。

又是一个雨夜。我独自在卡卡西家里等他归来。下午工作的时候我曾邀请他今晚一同吃晚饭，他犹豫了一下，说晚上有些事要处理，让我直接去家里等他。我想他很清楚我不是真的只是想跟他吃饭，他也知道我要跟他谈些什么。

卡卡西给了我他家的钥匙，却没有告诉我什么时候会回来。我只能坐在他家里，百无聊赖翻他的书柜打发时光。卡卡西的书房实在无聊，除了各类忍术书和卷轴就只有整套的亲热天堂，而那上面已落了细细的灰，像是很久没有人动过了。我忍不住感到惊讶，印象里卡卡西闲时总是将这套书翻来覆去的看，一天都停不下来。我对亲热天堂系列实在没有兴趣，但是秉着想要多了解他一点的心情，我还是打起精神去看了看床头柜上的那本——那应该是卡卡西最近常在翻阅的。

我翻开印着《亲热暴力》标题的书册，下一秒却惊得说不出话来——那哪里是什么亲热系列，不过是裹了一个拆下来的封面书皮罢了。我仔细将里头的册子翻出，那是一本黑色的，没有任何装饰的软皮书。封面上面只印了一行烫银小字：《论灵魂与死亡》。

“你在看什么？”

一道闪电照进屋里，我惊得立刻放下了手头的书。转过身，我看到卡卡西就在我背后。他那颗与我无二的写轮眼亮着，里面发出诡异的红光，他面无表情，游魂一般站着，肢体僵硬，除去身上没有血以外，与上次的样子毫无差别。

“……我。”

我一时语塞，好在卡卡西似乎也没有怪我的意思。他缓缓拆下身上的护具，又将背后的忍刀放在桌上，开始脱他的暗部背心。我看着他回卧室翻换洗衣服，似乎是要去洗澡。一个奇怪的直觉窜上我的大脑，我拉住了他，然后闻到了他身上的陌生气味——那不是他自己的味道。

“你去做什么了？” 我大声质问他。

“没什么。” 

“我再问你一次，你去哪里了。见了什么人。”

我的声音忽然变得冰冷了起来，让我自己都无法理解这种冷酷源自何方。我自认一直是个温柔而光明的人，哪怕也曾对他有过一两丝的阴暗情愫，但终归是努力克制了的。见卡卡西不回答，我便凶狠地拽着他的手，一路把他拉进了卧室，丢到床上。我撕开他的裤子，手指粗暴地伸进他的下面——我摸到了肿而软的，尚且来不及闭合的穴肉，以及里面顺着我探进去的手指流出的温热液体。

我忍不住动手打了他。

 

外面又一次下起大雨，夜色浓稠漆黑，没有开灯的卧室里唯有闪电的白光照亮视线。卡卡西偏着头被我压在身下，他的嘴角破了，被掌掴的左脸很快红肿了起来——我那一耳光下手着实不轻。

我也许该对他道歉，我想。我们确实做过一回，但从未确认过恋人关系，我没有任何立场为他的私事而发怒。过了好一会儿，卡卡西终于回过神来。他看向我，眼里没有我预想的愤怒或是委屈，我惊讶于他甚至看起来没有任何情绪。

“做吗？”

他轻声问道。随后便在我的注视下，一件件脱掉了衣服，露出锁骨与胸膛上密密麻麻的吻痕。

 

他完全知道要怎样逼疯我，我无助地想。他根本就是在逼疯我。


End file.
